Weapon modifications
''Rail Upgrades: Weapons featuring rails or modification ports can mount different parts on them, with the majority of them being classified as underbarrel parts or top-mounted parts. Those upgrades do not count towards any limitations based on weapon fusions, as these are two completely different things: one is magically or technomagically enhancing a piece of equipment, the other is simply attaching another piece of gear to your weapon. A weapon rail upgrade takes 10 minutes to install or remove from a weapon and requires only simple tools to perform. 'Underbarrel upgrades' A large majority of underbarrel upgrades are secondary weapons which can be used by the user to perform secondary tasks. Grenade launcher: Level 3 – 1400 Credits A miniature grenade launcher which houses 3 miniaturized grenades that can be fired using a secondary trigger or even the same trigger as your regular rifle if the whole assembly is built into your neural net. While early grenade launchers were pneumatic or air-powered, modern models are railguns which plugs in your weapon battery. Rather popular among the Confederacy military, this type of support weapon has been adopted by other military factions rapidly. Grenades used by this grenade launcher cost 20% more than regular grenades, but their range is doubled as the railgun system propels the grenade out. Firing a grenade this way takes 3 charges from a standard battery module. The grenade launcher is compatible with all forms of grenades. Reloading the grenade launcher requires a Full action to pop open the magazine and feed in new grenades in the mechanism. Screamer: Level X – 1200 x Level Credits A small module that can be mounted under a gun barrel to provide non-lethal options to a Confederate marine, the screamer generates a powerful sonic shockwave once triggered. While very short range (it can only affect targets about 30 feet from the user), it can easily incapacitate a target. The target makes a Fortitude save against 10 + Half the screamer level + your Dexterity modifier. If the save is failed, the target is stunned until he or she succeed a save against the difficulty at the end of its own turn. On a successful save, the target is dazed until the end of its own turn. Firing a screamer drains 4 charges from a standard battery module. Meltagun: Level 15 – 116 000 credits The meltagun is a Imperial elven invention based on the Terran confederacy modular design of weapons. A miniaturized fusion blaster, the meltagun is linked to the rifle it is mounted on to provide intense short range firepower if needed. Firing the meltagun drains 20 charges from a standard battery module. On a successful hit, it causes 3D8 Fire damage, and Burns for 2D8 on a Critical hit. It only has a range 20 feet. Meltaguns ignore Hardness on most material and can be used to blast open doors, walls or bulkheads. Tactical Flashlight: Level 3 – 1000 credits A tactical flashlight is a simple light providing device, which when turned on generates a cone of about 45 feet of light in front of the user. Luckily, most operators also know how to use this flashlight to effectively blind a target for a short period. If used in this fashion, your target must make a Reflex save against 10 + half your weapon level + your Dexterity. On a failed save, they are blinded until the end of their own turn. Tactical flashlights have their own battery and can be used more or less indefinitely. Combat saw: Level 6 – 4700 credits. 1D10 Slashing. Wound on critical. Unwieldy Level 10 – 18,000 credits. 2D10 Slashing. Wound on critical. Unwieldy Level 15 – 129,000 credits. 5D10 Slashing. Severe wound on critical. Unwieldy Level 18 – 367,000 credits. 7D10 Slashing. Severe wound on critical. Unwieldy A Baal'Ken invention, the combat saw is a rather large chainsaw attachment which can be put on most rifle with rail attachments. Activating the combat saw requires 1 charge from a standard battery module, and then the whole weight of the rifle can be brought down upon a foe as a melee weapon. A rather gruesome weapon, it doesn't have the favour of either elven militaries, but a select number of Confederate soldiers have begun using it, especially as a “door opener”. “Masterkey”: Level 8 – 8400 credits. 1D12 Bashing. 15Ft range increment. Analog, blast. 3 shells Level 12 – 32,000 credits. 2D12 Bashing. 15Ft range increment. Analog, blast. 4 shells Level 15 – 92,000 credits. 3D12 Bashing. 15Ft range increment. Analog, blast. 5 shells Level 18 – 332,000 credits. 4D12 Bashing. 15Ft range increment. Analog, blast. 6 shells Masterkeys are small shotgun/scatterguns mounted under the barrel of a standard rifle, generally to provide a powerful punch against a static target, like a locked door. Loaded with buckshot shells, the masterkey can be fired by a small trigger mounted on the device or through the rifle own trigger if the whole assembly is built into the user neuralnet. Masterkeys are not rail weapons, and cannot be used without an atmosphere, but do not take charges from a standard battery packs. Reloading a masterkey requires a Full action due to the way the magazine is setup. Grip/handle/handguard: Level 2 – 240 credits A simple module which can be attached under the barrel of a rifle, this type of equipment provides a +4 to your AC against Disarm attempts. It also removes the Unwieldy trait from a weapon on which it is attached. 'Top-mounted upgrades' Most top-mounted pieces of hardware are developed to assist the shooter with aiming or to provide some sort of visual enhancement. '''Marksman Scope:' Using a scope requires the Aime action to be taken by your character, which generally takes a Move action. Using a scope to examine something at a distance is possible, and grants a +2 to your Perception checks using vision. Level 2 – Range increment becomes 250ft when aiming with the scope. Level 8 – Range increment becomes 500ft when aiming with the scope. Level 13 – Range increment becomes 750ft when aiming with the scope. Level 16 – Range increment becomes 1000ft when aiming with the scope. Holosights: Holosight provide some manner of aim assistance to the shooter. While a bit bulky and needing to be adjusted to be efficient, it is a common piece of equipment amonst the Terran confederacy. Level 4 – Ignore concealment on target you are firing at. Has no effect if your target has Total Concealment, however. Cost: 2250 credits. Custom scopes: Using a scope requires the Aim action to be taken by your character, which generally takes a Move action. Night-vision scope: ''' Level 2 – Range 60ft Level 7 – Range 90ft Level 12 – Range 120ft Level 18 – Range 240ft Using a night-vision scope provides Darkvision to the user for a range depending on the scope Equipment level. '''Ghostfinder scope: Level 8 – Range 120ft While using a Ghostfinder scope, you can see any invisible or immaterial creature as if they were physical. Magesight scope: Level 4 – Range 120ft Magesight scopes make any targets who are actively using magitechnology or mystical power appear like bright lights. Category:Equipment